The present invention relates to a curling stone for play on ice or asphalt, and includes a handle that is interchangeably connected to a carrying disk that is inserted in a stone body.
With the curling stones of this type that have been used up to now, a threaded extension is mounted on the handle. The handle is screwed into the carrying disk of the curling stone via this threaded extension. Although the carrying disk can be detached from the stone body in this manner, and can be replaced with a carrying disk of a different material, this replacement process is very cumbersome and takes a lot of time, since the handle has to be rotated several times in order to release the screw connection. Furthermore, after exchanging the carrying disk, the screw connection has to be reestablished by again rotating the handle several times. Thus, exchanging carrying disks does not involve a simple manipulation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a curling stone of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the carrying disk can be easily replaced or exchanged in a very short period of time without thereby having to rotate the handle a number of times. Furthermore, without difficulty a connection between the handle and the carrying disk is, to be undertaken by rotating these parts, if at all, by only a very few degrees, although a secure coupling should always be assured, even under stress.